


mine (end this way)

by DJ_Rocca_87



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Rocca_87/pseuds/DJ_Rocca_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love him or leave him, that was her choice and he would push her until she proudly proclaimed she was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mine (end this way)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own Doctor Who, I’m just playing in the sandbox  
> Beta: the beautiful and all too kind @craftysquidz  
> Timeline: Season 8 AU  
> COMPANION PIECE TO: push  
> Genre: Angst/Romance  
> Rating: PG13 (slight language, mentions of past naughty times)  
> Summary: Love him or leave him, that was her choice and he would push her until she proudly proclaimed she was his.

(this follows up Chemistry)

Clara couldn't stand the gossip of her coworkers. They were no better than the children they taught. Especially the women older than her, they enjoyed spreading rumors through the building. Lately, due to fact she was well liked amongst the students and most of the male faculty, she had become a target. 

"Clara, your Granddad is here," Mrs. Ellis stated from the doorway. Clara's brows arched. 

"Well then alert the news, because we have a zombie sighting,” she retorted, not looking up from her paperwork. “My Granddad's been dead for years." 

Her reaction drew a snort from the older woman. "Then your Dad." 

Clara's face scrunched. "Dad? My Dad is working, he wouldn't be here." Setting down her papers, she got out of her chair and followed Mrs. Ellis down the hall.  
Given that it was after hours, only the staff remained in the building. Their footsteps echoed all around them in the mostly empty walkway. Clara was led to the staff office where her heart flipped in her chest. 

It wasn't anyone from her family.

It was the Doctor. He wasn't wearing his suit like normal, he looked like a perfectly average man. He was wearing a light gray fleece and jeans. He looked relieved when he saw her. When she saw he was about to open his mouth she quickly dragged him from the room. Clara pulled him out of the building -where their voice would effortlessly carry- and into the daylight.  
She had set one rule since he regenerated. He was not allowed to come to her workplace, except in case of an emergency. She had to appear like she was just a normal person with a normal life. What was happening now?

"What are you doing here?" Clara demanded shrilly as he snapped, "Why haven't you been answering me?"

"I'm working! I have a life outside of you, you know!" Clara insisted, then paused. "Answering you? What do you mean?"

"Your phone!" 

Clara pulled her phone from her pocket. There were no missed calls. "You never rang.” She gave him a bemused glance. “I assume you never actually fixed the phone, am I right?"  
He paused mid thought and blinked. "...Maybe."

She found herself smiling. "Admit it, you missed me. You wanted to see me." 

"And if I did? Still too embarrassed to have me grace your workplace?" He challenged. "After all, what do I appear to be but your-" he scoffed, "-Grandfather. Does that still shame you?"

Clara sighed, remembering what their last tiff about his appearance had brought about. Her mind flashed to the memories of his body over hers, how hot his flesh was, the way she screamed his name. She literally shook herself to get out of the memories. 

"You know that isn't true, Doctor. But you know how humans are, especially older women: horrid gossips. They would make my life hell and all I want is some peace." 

He looked down at her with that piercing gaze. "If you loved me that wouldn't matter, would it? What is there to be ashamed of? I love you, I would do anything for you." 

Clara felt her face burn. Hands balling into fists, she shot back, "That's not fair! You know I love you! You know that doesn't matter to me- I think we made that quite clear when you bedded me! I'm yours." 

Her words did not seem to reach him. Instead he seemed to want to pace but instead scrubbed his hands over his face. "Then let me come here, let me keep an eye on you. I want you safe. I want to see you. Wouldn't just the briefest moment, the quickest glance other than our Wednesdays bring you joy?" He asked. The Doctor reached for her, putting his long hands on her arms. "Your coworkers are spying, but I don't care what some dumb apes think of me. I only care for you." 

The part of her that was melting at his passionate insistence of remaining closer to her was momentarily ruined by the name calling. "Apes? Really?" 

He shrugged. "When they learn to act with manners, I will call them nice things." Leaning down, he murmured in her ear, "I'm giving you once more chance. I'm tired of being hidden, Clara. I will be seen in your life. If you continued to be ashamed of me, I will move on.” He broke off. “It pains me greatly to even say that." 

Clara swallowed hard as he pulled away. Her eyes stung with tears that formed at his words. "Doctor, don't say that. Please." 

"It's your choice,” he said, turning away and taking one step forward. 

The farther he walked away, the more her chest hurt. With an anguished cry she blindly raced for him. She didn't care that she was being watched. She didn't care who saw. Just as he turned she slammed into him, her lips capturing his. She clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her there...and realized he was holding onto her just as strong. 

When she broke the kiss, needing to breathe, he smiled down at her.

"I love you." 

Those three little words made her melt. “And I love you, my Doctor. Now go back to your TARDIS and fix the phone. I will see you tonight," Clara promised with a happy smile.  
The Doctor smiled, bowing to her as he turned on his heel and walked away. Clara's heart skipped a beat as she watched him go. Turning back to the school building, she saw people scrambling away from the windows to pretend they hadn't been glued to the glass. 

When she walked back in, she saw Mrs. Ellis and several of the other women watching her. Before they could even speak Clara beat them to it.

"That was my boyfriend. I call him the Doctor.” When Mrs. Ellis opened her mouth to make a scathing comment Clara snapped, “I'm not a gold digger, I'm just a girl in love.” Strutting back to her classroom, she called over her shoulder, “Say what you want, but I'm happy." 

Without looking back she closed her classroom door behind her. Safe in her space she couldn’t help the small, happy squeal that left her lips. For some reason the whole situation left her giddy. Perhaps it was because of how open and honest the Doctor had become. Maybe it was because he had been so bold with her. Each second of the ticking clock reminded her that it was time away from him. 

Knowing she needed to get back at him drove her to get through her work quickly. She was almost done grading by the time her phone rang. Clara smirked and opened it. "I see you fixed it." 

"I did.” She could hear the smile in his voice. “And when you come by later-"

"I will make you pay for that stunt this afternoon." Clara retorted.

His deep chuckle filled her ear. "Yes ma'am." 

"That's my Doctor,” she said. “Ta." She shut off the phone and returned to her work.

The moon was high in the sky when Clara made her way to the TARDIS. The Doctor was leaning against it, watching her come his way. "Hello, dear," he quipped. 

“Hello,” she sang out merrily. "Hope you're up for a lovely evening together." Clara couldn't help the grin that crossed her face.

"Of course," the Doctor purred, opening the TARDIS door for her. 

As soon as they crossed the threshold she whirled on him. After making sure the door was fully closed her fingers went to her top, beginning to fidget with the buttons.  
He was watching her hungrily, but when she stopped he just about growled at her. "Don't you dare." 

She grinned coyly at him. "I might continue...if you ask me nicely." 

"Please? Or shall I get on my knees and beg?" Clara felt her knees get weak. 

"Maybe you should." 

The Doctor dropped before her. He buried his face into her middle and nestled against her, murmuring apologizes and praises to her. Clara knew she was in for a wonderful evening, after all, she was his and they would always end this way.


End file.
